Butterflies Dancing With The Dark
by XXcherrytreeXX
Summary: Princess Fluttershy has been kidnapped and held for ransom by Discord and his crew what is she to do? but wait why do they make her feel so...so...WELCOME. As time goes on she starts to make friends with the crew and feel more at home there then her own castle But what happens when she starts falling for the captain Can princess kindness truly be with captain chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Butterflies Dancing With The Dark.

**Im actually a Discord X Pinkie pie fan but Fluttershy X Discord is a close second and so this is born I OWN NOTHING no flames please ENJOY! :) **

* * *

><p><span>Fluttershys POV<span>

"Fluttershy held back a whimper as her mother forced her into a Tight,red, puffy,Uncomfortable dress."

"Her mother came to look at Fluttershy's face for a moment before nodding her head approvingly and went to decorated her hair with red rose's,Amaryllis,Red daisy's and any other red flowers She could get her hands on."

"Fluttershy held back the tears threatening to spill over as she realized These would be the last few moments of her freedom before she would be giving away to some man without even a proper wedding."

"OH DEAR We ran out of rose's hold on dear ill be right back she heard her mother say before she heard the door open and close."

"Fluttershy sighed as she walked to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror,She had always hated the color red because of how it looked on her of course she never said anything about it she hated to complain about her problems so instead she had always sucked it up but now..."

"Fluttershy put her head in her hoofs and let the tears fall,She knew there was no way out of this she knew her entire life she would one day Be given to Prince Blueblood Like a prize not for reasons of love but for reasons as combining the kingdoms."

"I guess it wont be so bad she whispered to herself thinking if she kept saying it over and over it would become true,But she knew it wouldn't Prince Blueblood treated people below him like trash and acted Snobby all the time and doesn't care much for people who are ABOVE him either."

"Fluttershy knew if she wasn't royalty he would have refused taking her as his Wife without a seconded thought."

"Unfortunately Fluttershy had no choice but to go along with everything,For example when she was told there would be no wedding but Blueblood would just come on stage give her a ring and announce her as his wife Fluttershy had remained quiet, or when her mother showed the RED dress she would be wearing Fluttershy said it was beautiful."

"Why had she not said something?, because Fluttershy knew whatever she HAD said that wasn't positive would have gone through deaf ears and so Fluttershy found that if she just kept her mouth shut she wouldn't have to deal with the realization and heartbreak that her parents never truly cared for her at all."

"Though Fluttershy knew that already she knew she was just a pawn in a game to her parents after being given away she will no longer exist here and everyone will move on with there happy life's while she's stuck with Blueblood as miserable as could be."

"Fluttershy heard the door open again she rubbed her eye's to get rid of the evidence of tears."

"But instead of her mothers hoofs in her hair she heard a loud noise and her head hurt as everything went black."

* * *

><p><span>5 Mares POV<br>

"Five mares in maid uniforms looked down at the Now unconscious yellow Pegasus."

"This was much to simple, a bright blue Pegasus with rainbow colored mane stated holding a firing pan in her hand"

"Aw hush up we don't wanna jinx it now a tan Pegasus with a blond mane said."

"I STILL say we should have took the window it would have been much easier then to dress up like maids my Hoofs still hurt from all that dusting i was forced to do a lavender color pony with purple and pink highlight mane said matter of factually."

"Hmm just be Lucky YOU didn't have to clean the toilets a white mare with purple mane said."

"GUYSSS ,a pink pony yelled,"We got to get her back to Discords ship or we failed our mission."

"She's right y'all come on I sure don't feel like turning purple today."

"The others nodded in agreement."

"Alright get in a circle ill transport us to the ship son we can finally get out of these outfits."

"Oh come on darling there not so bad just a little fixing up and i could convince discord for these to be are new uniforms."

"Uhh please rarity no just no the blue color Pegasus wined."

"hmm your loss she said and got in a circle with the others."

"Don't forget to leave the letter pinkie The lavender pony said."

"Oh yeah pinkie pie said and put the letter on the dresser."

"Alright Here we go and with a bright flash of purple the Six mare's disappear without a trace only a letter remained in there place."

* * *

><p><span>Fluttershy's POV<span>

"Fluttershy Woke up feeling a soft bed under her and blankets tucked up to her chin."

"She turned once more and sighed in pure ecstasy at the comfort."

"She slowly started to move her self to her stomach and opened her eye's."

"Fluttershy was startled by what she saw."

"She did not see the white walls of her huge room but brown wooden walls of a very small (what looked to be) cabin."

"Fluttershy started to panic as the day's events came rushing back all at once."

"Oh no what do i do she whispered."

"Not a darn thing she heard somepony say."

"She shrieked and hide under the covers not wanting to see the pony who spoke to her."

"Now Applejack darling no need to scare the poor dear she's clearly already terrified."

"Fluttershy peeked over the covers to see 8 mares all in rags she shrieked again and put the blanket over her eye's."

"Aw the poor dear Sweetie bell, Applebloom, Scootaloo be dears and go Fetch Princess Fluttershy something to eat."

"Yes Big sister they all said and trotted off."

"Hey Applebloom IM YER SISTER Applejack yelled."

"THEN START ACTING LIKE IT Applebloom yelled."

"Applejack chuckled and turned back to Fluttershy who had uncovered herself."

"W-Who are you and were am I fluttershy asked terrified."

"Hmm? Oh How rude of use were all Pirates and your on Captain Discords ship god of chaos Rarity said."

"Fluttershy blinked once, Twice before she let out an ear pitching scream."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think love it hate i? Let me know in the reviews. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Butterflies Dancing With The Dark.

**IM BACK hello thanks for all the reviews and i WILL finish this also welcome to chapter 2 Ps Sea diamond will be fluttershy's mother and Poison forest will be Fluttershy's father and no flames please ENJOY! :) **

* * *

><p><span>Sea diamond POV<span>

"Sea diamond smile fated as the door shut behind her."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy but this is the only way you'll ever be safe from...him."

"She gathered some flowers from the garden before slowly making her way back to Her daughters room."

"Tears filled her eye's as she stopped right in front of her daughters door."

"She Wiped them with her hoof and smiled the best she could."

"She hated to do this to her little girl her husband did to but if they didn't she'd be in dangers way and they...they couldn't have that."

"She slowly opened the door when she didn't see her daughter,She got a bad feeling."

"Fluttershy?! she called walking inside."

"She stepped on something crinkly and looked down."

"It was a brown blank letter she picked it up with her shaky hoofs."

"Oh please don't be what I think it is she whispered."

"She opened the letter and read the words."

"her eye's grew wide Oh sun and moon NO! She screamed."

"Poison Forest, POISON FOREST she ran to see her husband in dismay leaving the letter behind written in cotton candy pink read:

**_Dear," Poison forest and Sea Diamond_**

_**"You know what i wan****t."**_

_**Sincerely, TGOC**_

Fluttershy POV

"Fluttershy Had screamed till she couldn't scream anymore,The crew was to busy covering there ears and closing there eyes praying for it to be over soon to stop her."

"Fluttershy started coughing in her hoof it was quiet coughs and wouldn't have been noticed if the crew wasn't watching her."

"Finished Sugarcube The tan pony asked."

"Um yea Fluttershy said embarrassed about screaming so much."

"Here's some water Mrs, Princess the filly Fluttershy thought had heard her name as Sweetie Belle."

"Oh um please call me F-Fluttershy b-but uh if you don't want to that's um...fine."

"Alright then Mrs,Fluttershy I'm Sweetie belle nice to meet you."

"Oh uh nice to meet you...to she trailed off realizing these were kidnappers and not her friends."

"There was a silence."

"Oh i just realized we haven't introduce our self's probably yet hehe the one Fluttershy think she heard as rarity said."

"Um My name is raridy she pointed to herself,that's Twilight sparkle she pointed to the violet colored pony,Thats Applejack though most just call her Aj."

"My FRIENDS call me Aj You may refer to me as Applejack."

'AJ! Twilight yelled' Discord gave specif orders to make this pony feel comfortable Now apologize IMMEDIATELY."

"Applejack stood her ground and glared Twilight."

"I Don't lie she said and turned around and walked right out the door from the small cabin."

"BIG SIS a yellow filly with red hair and a dirty bow ran after her sister."

"Oh Im sorry about Aj it's just that she's not very found of...royalty Twilight said."

"Oh um okay Fluttershy whispered making a mental note to never call that pony Aj."

"Anyway moving on with introductions Im Rainbow dash the fastest most awesome pony in all of Equestria but you can just call me dash."

"Oh um...Alright."

"And I'm PINKIE PIE the pink party pony yelled throwing confetti into the air."

"The Two young filly's stepped up."

"You already know her name but I'm Scootaloo and the pony who left was Applebloom and were..."

"The Cutie Mark Crusades the two filly's yelled at the same time."

"Fluttershy smiled how adorable she thought."

"And im spike though uh most people call me cabin boy."

"Fluttershy smiled Never call him Cabin boy she thought."

"Well now everyone we should leave so Princess fluttershy can get some rest Twilight said with a gentle smile."

"Fluttershy cringed at the word Princess she hated being the center of attention ever since she was little."

"Oh please just call me Fluttershy i don't really like the name Princess."

"Oh darling are you sure? I've never met a royal who didn't want Princess or prince added in there name? rarity asked"

"Oh yes but uh if you don't want to that's...fine she mumbled."

"It's quite alright fluttershy i don't mind calling you Fluttershy."

"Yeah Id hate if I had to say Princess all the time it's SO not my style Dash said."

"With that they all left her room all but the two filly's."

"They looked at each other then at her."

"Please help him Sweetie belle said."

"Yeah it would do us all a big favor Scootaloo grinned."

"What? Who?"

"But the two filly's had left before she had asked leaving fluttershy with the question who HE was."

* * *

><p><span>Sea diamond<span>

"Sea diamond was bawling she just couldn't believe it Discord the god of chaos had gotten a hold of her only daughter her baby filly."

"Now now my dear well get her back he said nuzzling his wife lovingly but worriedly."

"No we WONT we BOTH know we wont find Discord unless he wants to be found and we KNOW how often THAT happens she cried into her Husbands neck."

"He wrapped his light green wings around his Wife."

"I'll Find her if it's the last thing i do."

"Why cant we just give him what he wants this ONE time please just give it to him She looked up at him with hoped filled eyes."

"You know why we cant do that My Dear."

"Her hope filled eye's fell Knowing that was the answer she was going to get."

"She started bawling again Why? Why did it have to be like this."

"Poison forest looked at the ground with anger and sorrow."

"Sorrow because his daughter was taken and Anger because he knew exactly what Discord wanted and...He couldn't even give it to him."

"Poison forest would do ANYTHING for his daughter he would give the king title to Discord, eat his own crown, jump into the ocean with for thousand packs of gold strapped to his waist,shave himself till only his pink skin shown underneath his Green coat and then walk around town oh and so much more."

"But the thing discord wanted couldn't be given Though Discord didn't know that or he would never have left the letter that he kidnapped his daughter for it."

"Oh If only Discord had asked for the power of Equestria that he would give up for but not this,This was impossible to do unless Somepony was willing to give it to him and most likely no pony would."

"He asked the guards to take his wife to there room for she had fallen asleep in his arms though he knew she would soon wake up screaming."

"He walked to the window as The guards left with his sleeping wife."

"The Jewel of Kindness and Love Out of everything Why did it have to be The Jewel of Kindness and love he Whispered tears finally falling from his eye's he couldn't take it anymore His daughter was gone maybe forever Because of a Little thing he had said when he was a teenage colt."

"He Fell to the ground I'm so sorry Fluttershy my baby filly I was even going to make you marry Blueblood so you would be protected oh Sun and Moon I'm the worse selfish father ever."

"Ill Find you Fluttershy i promise he got up eye's Burning Fire."

"GUARDS He yelled."

"Yes sir they said in unison."

"Get a ship ready all the guards and all the weapons were going on a god hunt he said his voice full of venom."

"Every guard obeyed without question."

"He glared out the window you screwed with the wrong Stallions Daughter Discord Now your gonna pay He stared the Window with Burning Passion."

* * *

><p><span>Fluttershy POV<span>

"Fluttershy gasped and opened her eye's Her fathers burning eye's Stayed clearly in her mind."

"Oh My what a terrible dream she muttered."

She rose up and looked at the door as a knock sounded."

"Oh um Come in."

"Oh Good your awake how are you feeling Fluttershy Twilight asked."

"Oh um fine thank you for asking."

"No problem anyway sorry to do this to you but Discord demanded your presence as soon as you woke up."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Im Finally done with chapter two Oh and LEC743 No need to beg i was just busy trying to come up with good ideas to say im glad you like it so much i stayed up till midnight to finish it for you so you wouldn't need to beg sorry about the cliff hanger through and don't worry chapter three will be out MUCH faster i promise<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Butterflies dancing with the dark.

**Hello Sorry i took so long i've been having some family issues ill try to come on more often oh and please STOP bring up the quotations thats actually another of the reasons i stopped for a little bit thank you :)**

* * *

><p><span>Fluttershy POV<br>

"Fluttershy Gasped O-Oh my."

"She looked down at her hoofs He wanted to s-see me.?"

"Twilight smile at her Yep don't worry to much he's very nice once you get to know him."

"Twilight waved her hoof back and forth,"

"Fluttershy looked at her bright red puffy dress though it didn't look like a wedding dress or any thing like that It made Fluttershy feel embarrassed to think she was given this dress to be married."

"Um Could i please wear something else she asked quietly But um if you don't have anything that's uh...fine."

"Twilight looked surprised for a moment before nodding."

"yes i might have something in your size but it wont be anything fancy just some ragged cloths."

"Anything you have is fine."

"Twilight Smiled alright then follow me she said trotting to the door."

"Fluttershy threw back the covers and stepped out of the warm bed defenseless ageist the cold air."

"She shivered but Put her hoofs on the floor and walked out of the door."

"Where it lead looked to be a deck about the size of her castles ballroom."

"O-oh My she whispered staying close to Twilight her head down."

"Everypony was working hard."

"The three fillies Fluttershy had saw earlier where working with Spike to clean the big deck Slightly waving as she passed."

"She smiled back and put her head back down."

"Rainbow Dash was flying around and yelling orders to the other pony's to do things."

"Is She in charge Fluttershy asked Quietly."

"Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and shook her head."

"No The only one's in charge are Discord and Pinkie pie Rainbow Dash just likes to think of herself as in charge So you don't have to take any orders from her."

"Fluttershy nodded but kept silent."

"Twilight opened another door to what looked to be a bigger cabin with about 10 hemlocks danging from the ceilings,"

"This is where the crew including me sleep don't worry you probably wont have to sleep here anytime soon."

"Twilight walked to the Lowest Hemlock close to a Small window."

"She Ruffled through a big brown bag and pulled out what looked to be rags."

"Here you go she tossed it at Fluttershy who Eeped and hide under her wings."

"Twilight looked at her Strangely."

"Fluttershy Blushed a deep red I wish i could just turn into a tree she thought."

"She Took off the uncomfortable red dress and put on the rags they were surprisingly more comfortable then the dress but then again anything would have been."

"Come on follow me we've made Discord wait long enough She said walking to the door."

"Fluttershy Followed after slipping the pants on."

"The walk to discords Office felt very short."

"Fluttershy kept her eyes on the ground as she heard rainbow Dash yell at Innocent pony's Or a purple dragon for not doing the floors right."

"She bumped into Twilight when they stopped and rubbed her head as she heard Twilight say.

"Were here She said with a serious expression on her face."

"Fluttershy looked at the door."

"I was bright pink and looked fluffy like cotton candy The door know looked like chocolate soap and on the door it red in bright black."

"To all those who may find themselves lost i advice you not to come into my room of Chaos."

"Fluttershy shuttered at the warning and coward under her wings."

"Twilight looked at her then the door before she giggled."

"Oh please calm down He's all Bark and no bite she said with a laugh."

"Fluttershy looked between her wings."

"Twilight stopped laughing,You know as long as you don't come into his room without his permission Right,She looked at Fluttershy seriously."

"R-Right Fluttershy nodded coming out from her wings."

"Good Twilight nodded and knocked on the door."

"Discord It's me and As you asked."

"There was silence before a voice spoke send her in and you stay outside."

"Twilight nodded affirmative sir and looked at fluttershy with a Sad looked on her face and said silent Sorry before the door opened."

"Before Fluttershy could say anything she was pushed in by twilight Who shut the door and just like that she was alone in nothing but darkness."

"Hmm Strange Fluttershy thought How could i be in complete and utter darkness when it's bright outside."

"She couldn't see anything not even her hoof in front of her own face."

"Um H-Hello she whispered into the darkness."

"Nothing just silence."

"Um H-Hello she said a little louder."

"She tried to move But her hoofs where frozen in fear."

"Help she whispered."

"The all of a sudden The room was Bright so bright Fluttershy had to close her eyes to block out the blinding light."

"When the light Died down Fluttershy opened her eye's and what she saw almost froze her to the core."

"Oh My Sun and moon she said a little louder then her normal voice."

"The place she was in was a room yet not a room The walls stretched miles and seemed to be made of taffy, cotton candy clouds covered the roof. raining something brown and sticky, The floor was made of something white and she guessed from the feel it was soap and rubber marshmallows and things of all types were floating in the air."

"On the biggest Marshmallow laid a thing fluttershy had never seen before It had the head of a hoarse body of a snake one hand a eagle or chicken the other a paw it was drinking a glass of chocolate milk only he was literary drinking the glass."

"Um H-Hello are you D-Discord she asked."

Discord POV

"Discord finished drinking his glass throwing the chocolate milk over his shoulder having it go off with a Bang before turning to the butter Pegasus in font of him and what he saw surprised him."

"She was beautiful," Though Discord had no doubt of THAT since poison forest was the most handsome Pegasus stallion in Equestria And his wife Sea diamond was possibly the most Beautiful Alicorn in all the world."

"But what surprised him was she was wearing Rags his Crew worked instead of a beautiful silk dress as he had assumed she would wear in front of him after all she WAS a princess."

"Also he knew Sea Diamond was never one for rags even as a filly she had preferred to wear only the finest dresses which made stealing hard for her and sometimes even cost them some missions Discord was glad she had not got that from her mother and chuckled at the memory when she had gotten a stain on a dress before coming back to reality.

"No No They betrayed you Always remember that he told himself before speaking to this Pegasus."

"Why hello Fluttershy Nice to meet you her said slithering down the Marshmallow and right in her face."

"Expect we've met before he thought with a smirk."

"Now lets get Down to business he Said with a smile that resembled that of a Lion."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you hanging i wont do it anymore but hey she started talking to him LOL Reviews please thanks<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

Butterflies Dancing With The Dark

Fluttershy's POV:

Fluttershy was shaking so violently she could barely stand straight her breath hinged in her throat.

Soon Fluttershy felt the world spinning, and it was becoming harder and harder to breath.

Just as she felt the blackness start to come over She felt a whole bunch of liquid being dumped on her.

"My goodness Mrs. Fluttershy" Discord said snapping the bucket from above her away "if i didn't know better I'd say this is your first kidnapping he said with a chuckle."

Fluttershy looked down at her hoofs and gasped when she realized the Liquid he had poured on her wasn't water but rainbow juice she now looked like that pony Rainbow dash's mane expect the fact her WHOLE body was the color of rainbow.

That's when fluttershy realized something he was the god of chaos not the god of death or anything of that nature so he wouldn't hurt her for now...She gulped hard, Right?

Fluttershy looked up and gulped hard again, She was now much less terrified of him still scared but not terrified ,she looked at discord with confusion written on her delicate features.

"What do you mean," Fluttershy asked in almost a whisper curious on what he meant.

Discord's chuckling ceased "wait a second have you NEVER been kidnapped before",He asked his face all of a sudden very close to her's."

She blushed to beet red luckily the rainbow colors concealed her face"I don't think so," Fluttershy said quietly playing with her rainbow colored hoofs."

"I wonder if this stuff will come out...It's rather sticky" she thought shyly while looking at discord as he moved away from her face.

'Hmm interesting" He said in thought and for a moment she thought she saw something flashed through his eyes but it disappeared the second it had come , and soon a mischievous grin replaced it.

fluttershy noticed it made a small "eep" and out of habit put her wings over her head and tried to make her self as small as possible.

Discord frowned "My My out of all my hostages i think you are the most interesting he muttered under his breath." starring at her.

Fluttershy gulped wings still over her head She peeked through them When she saw he was looking at her she closed them again.

Discord Rolled his eyes the snapped his fingers and in and instant Fluttershys wings disappeared.

Fluttershy opened her eyes saw her wings were gone she looked where they usually where they weren't there then she looked at discord her eye's full of tears.

Discord knowing where this was going quickly snapped his fingers and her wings where back, But it was to late Discord had shown fluttershy what he could do and how he could be mean and he hurt her feelings and fluttershy started to cry.

Discord had never been in front of a crying mare before and he didn't know what to do but he tried to play it cool as he called his best mate"Pinkie pie he said in his normal voice.

Pinkie pie was in front of discord in an instant, Fluttershy was so surprised of how fast pinkie pie was in front of discord she almost stopped crying Almost being the key word.

Before discord could even get out what he was about to say Pinkie pie had already noticed the crying Pegasus.

OH MY she screamed and ran over to the Pegasus.

"AWWW did the big bad Discord be mean to you Pinkie pie asked.

Fluttershy Did Nothing but whimper and sniffle.

"Pinkie Smiled And put a Yellow and pink colored cupcake in the Butter *Now rainbow* colored Pegasus mouth."

"THERE ALL BETTER she shouted which made poor fluttershy flatten her ears as the Pink colored pony named pinkie pie went on and turned around, Fluttershy quickly removed the Yellow and pink colored cupcake from her mouth."

"DISCORD this is not how you treat a mare She said with a Silly voice. Nopony likes a big meany grumpy pants who HATES CUPCAKES she screeched.

Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion at what the Pink pony had said...I-Is this...n-normal she thought.

Pinkie pie looked at her almost as if reading her mind "YEP she yelled."

When Fluttershy gasped another cupcake was shoved in her mouth.

Discord I have some GOOD NEWS i love good news but not as much as i love cupcakes or cookies or cake speaking of cake i had this REALLY good one at the palace it was Carrot with Another one that wasn't nearly as good red velvet i think Oh Speaking of red velvet i have a Silly story about it this one time me and- But thats as far as she got before discord put a zipper on her mouth.

Fluttershy had just taken the cupcake out of her mouth, it wasn't because it didn't taste good it did it was just a little too much on the sweet side for her taste when discord flew near her face again.

"Looks like well have to...Postpone our little chat for another time Hmmm? He said with a slight grin on his face."

Fluttershy Tried to step back but she felt a tail of some sorts behind her and she had to stay in place she felt fear rise up in her chest as she looked everywhere but his eyes.

Discord Smiled mischievously again Taking a dead flower from Fluttershys hair before stepping away from the frighted Pegasus.

"Yuck Red dose not suit you my dear he said starring at the flower for a minute before making it disappear with his magic.  
>"Green and blue would suit you so much better he said before snaping his fingers."<p>

Fluttershy Closed her eyes for a seconded thinking she would automatically be in a green and blue dress she soon opened her eyes but gasped seeing that all that had happened was the Rainbow color from her body had disappeared.

"But I am not a person to tell you what to wear you can pick for yourself I'm not your mommy now excuse yourself he said waving his hand in a dismissive matter.

Fluttershy quickly walked out no Ran out the door without a second thought quickly closing the door behind her scared that he might change his mind and make her come back. She put a hoof on her cheek Feeling her face get hot. "W-What a scary Stallion she thought If thats...Even what he is... a voice pulled her out of her thoughts."

"Oh I see he's finally done took him long enough."

Fluttershy Jumped and looked up quickly she was relived to see it was only Rarity. "O-Oh H-Hi she whispered."

Rarity waved her hoof up and down "Now Now dear no need to be shy" Rarity said with a warm smile of course untill she saw Fluttershys clothes.

"MY DEAR WHAT ARE YOU WEARING she shirked making fluttershy Jump."

"U-Um T-T-twilight said t-these were the only c-clothes t-t-that w-where in my s-size she whimpered now slightly scared of the pirate."

Rarity put a hoof to her forehead "Oh as much as i love Twilight she truly is an egghead when it comes to fashion that girl would trade the clothes on her back for a new book she heard Rarity muttered before the Snow colored Unicorn looked back down at Fluttershy and frowning in disapproval."

"Those clothes" Rarity muttered as if doing math in her head.

Fluttershy whimpered and coward underneath the pony's gaze as it seemed to get more intense with each second that passed.

"Hmm...I have some PERFECT dresses for you Rarity Finally said as if the Intense moment had never happened.

Fluttershy was so nervous all she could do was a quiet whimper.

Rarity took that as approval and grabbed the Butter Pegasus hoof, and started to drag her some where, "Come along now dear lets get you fixed up dinner is in an hour.

"Oh so much to do in such little time she muttered."

Fluttershy kept quiet not wanting to anger the white unicorn though she wanted to ask the unicorn what in Sun and Moon could take an hour in getting dressed for dinner.

* * *

><p><span>Discord Pov<span>

Discord watch the butter Pegasus Run out the door before actually rolling his eyes.

"Jeez That pony sure was a buzz kill he said to his best mate pinkie who was trying to get some chocolate rain in her mouth.'

"When he didn't get a response he turned and saw pinkie pie his best mate with her head tilted back. "Oh Not this again he muttered while rolling his eye's again before making the cloud disappear along with the chocolate rain."

AWWWW she yelled licking the chocolate from her lips with a smile before looking at discord.

"Pinkie as much as i'm flattered that you liked my chocolate rain he said with a deadly calm voice, I heard you had some NEWS for me he growled now impatient."

"Grumpy pants she muttered pouting but quickly smiling again Pulling a cupcake out of her hair.'

"Discord Guess what, Guess what, Guess WHAT she yelled Literally in his ear shoving the cupcake in his mouth."

"Discord removed the pink pony from his shoulder setting her at a safe distance taking the cupcake out of his mouth, before answering. First off stop shoving cupcakes in pony's mouth it gets quite annoying when your trying to talk..well that and you always add to much sugar to your cupcakes he said quickly making the cupcake disappear with his magic.

Pinkie pie kept talking without missing a beat as if what discord said had been ignored though knowing pinkie pie it probably was "Iv'e heard a rumor That King Poison forest Has taken a ship Full of ammo Out of the dock it is said he's on it Pinkie pie said looking for another chocolate rain cloud quickly sporting one and running to it.

Discord decided to pay Her no mind as she had given her valuable information and she deserved a treat he soon got lost in his thoughts, "Hmm interesting he though with a smirk, "He forgets If i don't want to be found i will NOT be found...Or he just doesn't care Poison was always more of Muscle then Brains he thought with a chuckled.

"Pinkie! He yelled and made the cloud disappear again.

"Pinkie pie seemed satisfied for now and turned to Discord for her orders."

"Tell Rainbow Dash, and Twilight to make the ship blend in he said with a bark.

"Pinkie pie Was already gone by the time he turned around."

"Discord Grinned a devilish smile Lets See "King" Poison Forest squirm a bit more he said before sitting on a cotton candy cloud, Might as well catch some shut eye before dinner He yawned and tipped his hat over his eyes That Pony Sure dose have her mothers beauty he thought before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Sea Diamond POV<span>

"Sea Diamond Had screamed and cried for hours when she learned of her husbands departure and she was now walking through the Gardan Tears just running down her face."

"Her Beauty and Strength had always been admired throughout the land but right now Her Beauty AND strength had dimmed to that of a candle She was of course Still Prettier then most mares but she lacked her usually beauty She no longer looked like a strong warrior but a Fragile little foal and she knew that but right now she could not find the strength to care.

Because of her Husbands quick departure She was the one left to explain to BlueBlood why the marriage could not happen and as predicted that did not go well but he didn't Threaten to go to war so that was good Though she hoped she wasn't speaking to soon.

Sea Diamond Shivered As she walked through the garden She didn't like coming here not at all it reminded her of things she just truly wanted to forget but for some reason she felt like...She had to.

"Sea Diamond turned a corner and what she saw Made her blood run cold her eyes wide and almost made her run in the opposite direction.

Nobody was there it was silent and the garden seemed normal filled with Yellow and brown Flowers it wasn't that, that made her want to run, It was more like the memories WITHIN the place of the garden.

At That moment She didn't see a peaceful Place in the garden in the daytime, She saw A princess who had been out for a midnight stroll looking at Two Pirates who had tumbled and fell at her Hoofs.

One who was A bit older then her with a green coat who went by Poison Forest and The other a thing she had never seen before That looked fairly younger maybe two or three went by the name of-.

Discord Sea Diamond Whispered as if the name could blow away in the wind.

She looked up to the Blue Sky Tears running harder down her face. This Place wasn't just a peaceful piece of Garden,It was the Place Where it all started and then... Where it all went Wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>IM BACK FROM NOT WRITING HELLLLLOOO WORLD<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Butterflies Dancing With The Dark

Fluttershy's POV:

"Fluttershy Now Fully understood why it would take and hour to get dressed Rarity. loved. Perfection.

"Rarity was removing the flowers from Fluttershy's hair while asking Her Likes and Dislikes in a dress AND getting the materials and colors as Fluttershy answered.

"Rarity was looking at the flowers with distaste as she tossed them over her shoulder carelessly Red is NOT your color darling Whoever would choice this Dress and these flowers for you definitely has absolutely NO eye for fashion" she muttered.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind dear i'm just going to make a simple comfortable dress for dinner one more Difficult and more to your taste would acquire more time that we sadly don't have" she said with a dramatic sigh."

"Fluttershy Was quick with an answer. N-no she whispered w-whatever you make for me will be fine she said quietly with a small smile.

"Ahh yes but still id like for you to have something for yourself she muttered starting to slowly brush Fluttershy's mane getting tangles from it, For a few minutes she remand silent thinking before Rarity eyes lite up with an idea.

"I know What about color You can Tell a lot bout a pony by the colors they pick Rarity said Putting the brush in her magic down and looking at fluttershy waiting for an answer!

Flutterhy's eye's widen as she realized this pony wanted HER to pick a color, Fluttershy blushed.

Um W-well I like...Y-Yellow and p-pink she whispered twiddling her hoofs and closing her eyes waiting for a tone of disapproval,a tsk heck even a slight sigh but instead was greeted by a yelp of delight.

Fluttershy quickly opened her eyes to look at the mare who was smiling in joy, "That's Fantastic those colors will look marvelous on you darling she said turning around and getting out the fabric putting them on a single mannequin that looked fairly old though perfectly clean. She looked like she was trying different patterns and fluttershy sat There still feeling a bit surprised at how the pony reacted.

Fluttershy wanted to say something and almost opened her mouth to say somthing but looking at the seriousness on the mares face she felt she probably shouldn't and started to look around the small cabin. It was Small but also fairly roomy, it held alot of Cloth, needles and thread, One sewing machine a large hemlock a smaller one probably for sweetie belle and of course the Old but clean Mannequin.

"Fluttershy felt a lot more comfortable in this room rather then discords cabin it felt alot more homey while discords... Well his just made Fluttershy Scared, a bit dizzy and just Sick to her stomach.

This room smelled kinda like Vanilla and a little bit more like the violets her mother has in the garden.

Oh...my mother..."I wonder...I wonder if she's okay fluttershy thought to herself."

Soon A Loud bang caused Fluttershy to be pulled out of her thoughts and she looked quickly to the door where she thought the sound had come from.

She was proven correct as a Orange coat earth pony with a blond mane strode in shooting a glare in fluttershy's direction.

Fluttershy whimpered under the cold glare and tried to hide herself with her mane wishing she knew what she did to the mare called Applejack who seemed to hate her with a burning passion.

* * *

><p><span>Rarity POV<span>

Rarity Snapped out of her trance when she had heard fluttershy whimper and looked towards the door to see Applejack glaring at the poor Mare who seemed to want to disappear right there.

Applejack Darling what can i do for you? Rarity asked with a hint of anger in her voice Putting down the sewing needle.

The half finished dressed seemed to catch Applejack attention.

Applejack Eye's Left the butter Pegasus who seemed relived that she was now spared from the earth pony's glare.

"Ah wanted to talk with ya for a minute Applejack stated plainly now acting as if Fluttershy was invisible.

"Ah well i would Darling but as you see i'm doing a dress for flutters-" But she was cut off by Applejack who looked her right in the eye and said, "It will only take a minute."

Rarity soon felt like she was a tiny lamb underneath the glare of a tiger but rarity knew she was no lamb and stood her ground.

"Again Darling as much as i would LOVE to have one of our heart to heart chats i'm really busy can't it wait until later. it was probably suppose to be a question but it sounded more like a statement.

Fluttershy Whimpered as Applejacks glare landed on her again.

ah suppose it can wait she said turning back to Rarity a blank expression on her face.

Perfect! Rarity smiled and turned back to her work knowing Applejack would leave without another word and that's exactly what she did leaving both the ponies in peace.

Rarity sighed "When will that pony get over the past she wondered sighing and getting back to work mode.

* * *

><p><span>Fluttershy POV<br>

Fluttershy was still a bit shaken from the glare Applejack had given her but she tried to shake it off instead watching rarity work to distract her mind.

"S-So um..I noticed you um have a hemlock in your room.

"Hmm?" Rarity put on her red glasses that looked slightly dirty looking at fluttershy.

"Oh yes" She looked back at The dress consternating on a particular tricky stitch. "Usually me and sweetie belle sleep with the rest of he crew but you see every so often Discord will have ships of other pirates come aboard and we'll help each other out so sometimes theres no room in our sleeping quarters and well have to sleep in different rooms on the ship."

Rarity relaxed as she perfected the stitch "Like a few months ago we had Captain Queen Chrysalis on bored. Her ship is so crowed some of her crew have to sleep on the deck the poor dears so when they come here they borrow our beds for a few nights though they always live a sticky green residue in my bed it's so gross!"

"O-Oh I...see' Fluttershy whispered saying nothing more on the matter.

It was silent for a long time before Rarity finally spoke up "There done!" Rarity stated happily as she moved the dress to fluttershy's direction with her magic "Now go be a dear and try it on please' She said a smile on her face while fluttershy went behind the curtain Rarity had set out for her quickly getting in the new dress not wanting to make Rarity wait. loving the dress the minute she put it on.

It was softy and comfortable yet breezy not to mention it fit her perfectly. She looked at the lone mirror that had a long crack in it and gasped.

Fluttershy had never really seen herself as the most prettiest or most attractive mare in fact in terms of looks she thought she looked pretty average but right now Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at herself She looked so...Well to put it simply. Pretty It was a new feeling to her to feel that way at all about herself but her moment soon came to an end as Rarity yelled.

"Darling I do not mean to be impatient but are you done yet?" She asked in which Flutttershy steeped out shyly nodding her head and Rarity just smiled.

"I just KNEW those colors would look good on you darling! and might i say you look absolutely beautiful!"

Fluttershy blushed saying a quiet "thank you" before somewhere on the ship a loud bell rang and rarity sighed "Time for supper come along darling" She started walking out only to stop" Oh thats right i almost forgot" She handed a pretty pink lace umbrella to fluttershy "Please take this darling it gets dreadfully hot this time of year"

She said with a wink and a smile walking off fluttershy also walking close behind.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sea <span>__Diamond_

_Before my life at the castle i lived on a farm with my normal mother and my father yes i know quiet grueling work for a unicorn filly a ripe age of 13 but i was happy actually. being out in the filed smelling the fresh hay ready for harvesting and the hardworking animals I had come to love It's funny to think how that life of mine could change in a single insistent. A single visit was all it took to smash my world to pieces and changed the life i had always known and loved...forever._

_I Was out doing my chores when he came My Uncle Stormclock._

_He was an old colt bright blue coat that had dulled with age ,his golden eyes that had probably sparkled with life once were now dulled to that of a very dim flame his mane gold and blue also filled with silver he was a strong stallion with a gentle heart to match but when he came there was a difference in his eyes they were no longer gentle and filled with kindness as i trotted up to him dropping my bucket of chicken feed. They were filled with sadness and grief and at a time i couldnt possibly understand why. Though as my parents rushed out to greet him only to notice his eyes they to slowed to a trot as i had did only moments before only there eyes soon took the same as my uncles._

_I looked between him and my parents the longest time before i finally asked the question. "Mother, Father whats going on?" I had asked only to get nothing but dead silence it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from miles away._

_It took a while before my uncle had cleared his throat to speak and he looked at me that deep sadness still lingering._

_My little diamond.." He started little diamond was his nickname for me "Today is a-" He seemed to almost choke on his words "Very saddened day The queen and king have finally passed on to the other world" _

_"Oh" it was all i could say i felt sad the queen and king had died but from some reason i knew that wasn't why every one was so sad so i had looked up again._

_"So why are you all so sad Uncle" I had asked now only noticing my mother was silently crying in her hoof as my uncle took a deep breathe._

_I know my uncle meant no harm to me as he said these next words. and I know he hadn't meant to hurt me but sometimes i wish i could go back in time and stop my uncle from saying those words the words that shattered my life...forever_

_"I am sad..because you my dear Sea Diamond are the only heir to the thrown."_

_and with that i could have sworn i heard a large shatter i had thought someone had just maybe broken a plate at the time...turns out it was my world shattering in to hundreds of millions of peaces._

* * *

><p><strong>Love it hate it? Let me know in the reviews!<strong>


End file.
